


Welcome to the Neighbourhood

by GrumpkinVicky



Series: Millicent Avoids a War The Multiverse [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bad farmer, Dark Crack, Gen, Hag, Interrupted Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Werewolves, hags eating people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky
Summary: Stepping through the magical portal brought the intrepid trio to a secluded part of the forest just outside of Pelican Town, interrupting some town justice going on.
Series: Millicent Avoids a War The Multiverse [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Welcome to the Neighbourhood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Divorcing my pregnant wife for Penny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/547987) by DangerouslyFunny. 



> If you want to know how they got to this stage (Milly, Remus and Neville) read Millicent Avoids a War. All other stories in this series other than the very first are all independent.

They’d walked for an hour, before stumbling across a strange gathering. There was a body, surrounded by odd creatures that were busy tearing strips away from it. It wasn’t this that was the oddest part, the odd bit was how there was a small group of adults, watching. 

As Millicent, Remus and Neville drew close enough to see properly the creatures fled. There were faint noises of pain from the body in the middle, though no one went to help it. 

“It is merely a local folk ritual, nothing to see here if you would like to return to the beach, the children will direct you back to the town proper.” One of the older men spoke, a strained smile on his face as he tried to direct them away.

“If you like we can help you with it,” Millicent looked relatively interested. Her blood was still up from taking down Malfoy and then Potter hours before. 

“Oh no need for that, thank you though. It’s a time-honoured local ritual. Perhaps Clint can guide you back to the bus, although you are welcome back to our lovely little town again.” A man stepped forward, who looked reasonably burly.

“We were actually hoping to settle down here,” Remus mentioned, as Millicent peered forward, the body would soon be dead going off the blood trickling down to pool in the dirt. If this was a folk ritual, well her and Remus would fit in well. Neville would have issues.

The older man who had spoken paused, before exchanging glances with a man who looked suspiciously like a younger Dumbledore.

“A place has just become available. The price would be your silence over what you’ve seen here?” 

“We can take a vow on it, if necessary.” Remus agreed, as a man who looked a little like him, knelt down to the body. With what looked like a very fine knife he then sliced down the bodies chest and pulled out a barely pumping heart. 

“Perhaps the wolf would like it.” The Dumbledore figure spoke, “The Hag wouldn’t appreciate it as much.”

“I haven’t yet given in to the darker desires, but thank you,” Remus spoke carefully as Millicent crept forward to sniff it.

“Not quite a Hag yet, soon though. She will have more use than I for such a thing.” The heart was presented to her, with Neville turning round gagging as she brought it up to her lips to taste. It was hot, almost steaming in the coolness of dusk, and the aroma was something she couldn’t identify. 

Remus was silent by her side, she could feel him tensing as she lapped at the surface, the faint inhale as her mouth opened to take a bite. Her teeth glided through the meat, she could feel blood trickling down her chin, then a finger as the wolf caught it. It tasted like the finest steak Hogwarts had ever provided for her. This was the true meaning of the word fresh.

“Remus?” She mumbled, lapping at the half heart left in her hand, clutched like an apple, offering it to him. He started to shake his head, then as the same man who had handed her the heart in the first place knelt back down to the body to start removing something else, Remus nodded. 

“The liver?” The man asked, Remus shook his head, before delicately picking up the rest of the heart and downing it in one big bite, sucking each finger clean. Millicent gazed at the proffered delicacy, it looked different, she’d not had liver before.

“Remus, will I like it?” She couldn’t help but defer to him, he understood, even as he fought it. The wolf was near to the surface as he nodded, not looking at her at all.

He was right, the liver cut easier as she bit down, it was tangy in the way the heart wasn’t, more pillowy on her tongue. It was different, but she wanted more already, looking at the not Remus man hopefully.

“Sadly Mumps only had one heart and one liver, otherwise you would be welcome to it. He certainly didn’t use his heart.” The older man spoke, the atmosphere much lighter now, even as both her and Remus were dripping in blood. Neville had thrown up behind them but was offering her his monogrammed handkerchief to clean up. 

“I think the newcomers will fit in nicely, Mayor.” Young Dumbledore nodded, vanishing in a puff of smoke. 

“What will we be doing with the rest of Mumps?” A young blue-haired lad asked, kicking the body as he spoke.

“Perhaps the newcomers would appreciate some meat to store?” The Mayor asked, with Millicent nodding happily before Remus could decline the offer. 

Their new farm, for that was what the place turned out to be, was beyond rundown. It had sent Neville into ecstatic palpitations, as Clint pointed out the boundaries as best he could between all of the trees. 

“And it’s ours?” Neville asked the man again, after he’d painstakingly explained that he didn’t know but as Mumps had been the last of his family line, and he was sadly - well not no longer with them, as Millicent had snacked on his kidneys, and his corpse was filling the spare chest freezer the townspeople had found for them… 

“Shops open from 9 most days if you need any tools repairing or upgrading.” He left with a cheery wave. 

The cabin was… well it was standing, and a small kitchen, with a separate bedroom that had a double bed in the middle without any bedding. There was paint splattered over the walls, and the word “bastard” slapped over most of the floors and ceilings. 

Mumps had spent almost all of the money he’d gained from trying to sell the town out to a company on marrying, defiling and then divorcing the local primary school teacher. This was all according to Clint, who claimed that it had been Penny’s previous beau who’d arranged the gathering earlier.

“Snuggling like puppies?” Millicent was feeling very buoyant, they had fallen on their feet here. In the space of a day, she had done the impossible and then they’d stumbled across this find. This would be the best possible life, she could feel it in her bones.

**Author's Note:**

> I have snippets for what happens later on, but also I'm quite happy with how this is.


End file.
